1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of streaming content with a device that has multiple streaming capacity, and more specifically to a predictive method of streaming content utilizing multiple stream capacity.
2. Background Information and Description of Related Art
When streaming content from a source to a destination utilizing a packet switching network which is not isochronous, implementations typically buffer data at the destination to allow for some level of jitter due to the non-isochronous delivery. When the client at the destination decides to change their selection of a channel, there is typically some delay due to the flushing of the current client side buffers and the buffering up of the new stream of data for the new channel before the new data may be presented. This delay will typically occur each time the client changes to another channel selection.